


The Stars in a Child's Eyes

by Dealbrekker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: EMOTIONAL TURMOIL ON MY END BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, F/M, Fluff, Stars, is that canon? it is now, lucifer created stars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealbrekker/pseuds/Dealbrekker
Summary: The real stars outshine glow in the dark plastic ones any day.





	The Stars in a Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend told me that the fandom likes the idea that Lucifer created the stars. I'm here for it. I'm only in season 2 but can reasonably assume Chloe finds out the truth eventually. Here's a little scene from my aching fool of a heart.

"Lucifer!"

Trixie’s cry of welcome from the other room sent Chloe’s heart pounding even as a grin parted her lips. Maze, seated across the counter, shot her a look, winked, and disappeared into her room. Chloe’s face warmed, but she steeled herself and shouted a greeting from her spot in the kitchen. A grunt of exasperation answered, and Chloe knew Trixie had enveloped the Devil in one of her particularly jubilant hugs.

_My child is hugging the Devil._

The idea would never really vanish from her thoughts, she knew. It was…too much. Too much for her human brain to handle entirely. Even _that_ phrase, _human _brain, was too much. Too self-aware. And, if the knowledge that Satan himself walked the earth no longer bothered her in what should have been an obvious way, there’d always be that voice that nagged: _The Devil._

This was to say nothing of her heart, which somehow made her prided logic as inconsequential as a tickle under the nose.

Indeed, hers positively leapt when the man in question poked his head around the corner and leered dramatically at her.

“Detective! I would come deliver a proper greeting unto you, but,” he grunted again and turned, one hand planted firmly on the wall. “Small human, please, I’m talking to—yes, alright.” He turned back to Chloe. “Your offspring is outlandishly annoying today, Detective, did you not walk her or something?”

His body jerked, and Chloe could only assume he was being tugged in the opposite direction by Trixie.

“Manners, Trix,” she warned halfheartedly. Seeing Lucifer manhandled by a little girl held a certain charm. Especially once he made a show of relenting.

“Yes, human child, what do you want?”

Trixie huffed. “I want to show you my constellations. Mommy just put them up today! They glow in the dark!”

Lucifer shot a look at Chloe. She was unable to read his expression.

“Oh,” he said. “Color me intrigued, tiny child.” He let Trixie lead him off to her bedroom.

Chloe refocused her attention on the vegetables on her cutting board. The recipe called for three carrots, an onion, garlic…

Her fingers were the only things in the game, this evening, with her head and feelings conspiring to draw her toward the muffled voices down the hall. Not the safest way to go about using cutlery. Trixie’s voice came to her most clearly. She was so excited about the plastic sticky stars Chloe had brought home that afternoon. The girl’s class had been studying space this week, and she had spent that time educating Chloe and Maze about what stars were made of and the fact that space was a vacuum and as such, no one could hear you scream. Choe expected that fun tidbit was more for Maze’s benefit than hers. The demon—_demon_—had laughed enthusiastically. 

“That is true,” she’d conceded when Trixie had beamed at her. “But what fun is that?”

Chloe had put the brakes on the rest of the conversation by telling Trixie to go get her homework started. She’d long since given up on chastising Maze with words, but threw the wicked thing a look anyway. Maze only chuckled.

“Those schools would shit themselves if they knew how space really came to be.”

Chloe, immediately interested but unwilling to show it had asked, “Oh?”

Mazikeen turned flinty eyes on her. Her lip had curled in that needling way. “Lucifer created the stars.”

Chloe had no reason to disbelieve those words. She’d spent enough time skeptical of a lot of things, that this fact clicked into place rather easily. Lucifer meant light bringer, after all, that much she recalled from her youth. He’d done inhuman things plenty of times in her presence. Turning on a few lights seemed almost blasé. 

Trixie’s voice rose from her room, and Chloe set down the knife and wiped her hands. Slipping down the hall, her mind dwelled unerringly on the fact that her ten-year-old was currently lecturing _Lucifer_ on the mechanics of red dwarf stars and black holes. Stopping quietly outside the door, she wondered how much Trixie truly understood of Lucifer and Maze. Hell, she probably understood more than even Chloe did, smart creature that she was. If she knew the truth, the little girl had taken it in stride, and treated the pair with as much blinding enthusiasm as she’d always shown.

“And this is _Ursa Major_ and this is _Ursa Minor_,” her voice piped from behind the dark crack in the door. “_Ursa_ is latin for bear. I guess if you squint, they kind of look like bears…”

She was cut off by an obnoxious snort of derision. A sound came, like snapping fingers, followed by a gasp of emotion so strong, Chloe felt the hair on her arms rise. The black shaft of space between the door and the frame lit up and flashed, almost like a fire had started. She eased the door open and looked inside.

Stars—no, _galaxies_—spanned the ceiling of Trixie’s room. Chloe felt her mouth drop open and the air catch in her lungs. No more could you see the plastic ones tenderly pressed to the plaster earlier that day. The space was laden thick with real stars. They bloomed like flowers in double time, flickered like sparklers in July, gave off heat that should have melted skin but merely warmed the air comfortably. The exquisite glow seeped through the dark and turned the room white. 

Trixie looked at the stars and nothing, _nothing_, would ever mirror the beauty of them reflected in her eyes. Chloe tore herself away from the image to look at the being responsible for it all.

“No, no.” Lucifer scoffed. “That’s not meant to be a bear. Or a lion. Or a dipper.” He muttered something under his breath, but Chloe only heard _dipper_ repeated with scorn. Trixie giggled. Lucifer snapped his fingers again, and the room grew brighter still, more stars erupting across the ceiling. So many, they seemed to trickle down like dust motes, and cling like snow to Chloe’s lashes. “I ignited a swath of pure, unbridled chaos into creation’s pitch-black nothingness, and you ridiculous humans had to go and play connect the dots.”

Chloe nearly laughed out loud at the indignant spasm that crossed Lucifer’s face. “It was random,” he insisted, more so to himself, now. He was watching Trixie play with the stars. She’d hesitated at first, afraid to touch the balls of light. But now she grabbed them up and threw them around like confetti. His voice was low. Reflective. “It was wild abandon in all my Father’s order.” Trixie laughed as a star shower spun around her, faster and faster until Chloe could only see the blur of her features. Her daughter did not notice Lucifer twirling his fingers to shape the whirlwind, but Chloe did.

Lucifer’s eyes glittered in all that starshine, and he sighed. She wondered, suddenly, how his wings would have looked amidst so much heavenly light.

“It was my way of saying, ‘Here is that beauty you’re trying to so hard to manufacture. Instant, unplanned. Just. Here.’”

Miniature supernovas exploded around the room, and Trixie gasped delightedly, her joy as effervescent as the popping suns. Chloe heard all of this, and could not remove her gaze from Lucifer as he rubbed stardust between his fingers, his own attention fixed on the glimmer at his command.

A loud shout of triumph brought both of them out of their reveries, Chloe more slowly so she did not miss the slight widening of Lucifer’s eyes or the quick quirk of his lip.

Trixie had pushed and pulled stars before her, shaping them into a mass that sort of resembled…

“Well,” Lucifer hummed. His head turned, then, and his eyes caught Chloe standing in the doorway. She felt pinned under their age—billions of years and twice as many stars passing between the two of them in a single, human heartbeat. She could not know that when he looked into her eyes, he swore nothing would ever replicate the grace of his stars shining there.

“I suppose it does look a bit like a dipper.”


End file.
